A driver of a vehicle has a blind zone typically rearward or sideward, which may be shaded by a rear trunk (in a sedan-type vehicle), a hatchback door (in a hatchback-type vehicle), or a rear pillar. For instance, a vehicle with right-hand drive typically has a relatively large blind zone left rearward of the vehicle. To deal with the problem, in Patent Documents 1, 2, a camera is provided to take an image from the blind zone; then, the taken image is displayed (or reproduced) in a monitor placed frontward or rearward of a driver's seat.
In this case, a taken image from an actual given region is displayed in a monitor placed in a position or direction different from that of the actual given region. If an obstacle displayed in the monitor, it is difficult for a driver to intuitively notice a positional relationship between an actual position or direction of the obstacle and the vehicle, deteriorating user-friendliness.                Patent Document 1: JP-H6-227318A        Patent Document 2: JP-H11-129815A        